


A Girl and Hound In Love

by Jordy___9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Blood, F/M, If You Squint You'll See It, In Love, Love Confessions, Not many tags, Slight Brienne x Jaime, kinda angsty, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: While in King's Landing, the eldest Stark girl, (Y/N), falls for The Hound. As he escaped during Blackwater, he asked the girl to come with him, along the way they find Arya. What happens when the man she loves is left to die by her sister? Does she stay with him or leave as well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this, it is trash. It's my first ever Game of Thrones imagine, lets try and be nice xD

  
The eldest of the two Starks watches as her younger sister does her water dancing, waiting for The Hound to come back from relieving himself. (Y/N) Stark had left with The Hound during The Battle of Blackwater, despite Sansa not wanting to leave. She had to take the chance to leave and the fact that the man that she has fallen for was the one who wanted to help her made the choice easy. Now she travels with Sandor and Arya, in hopes to get to The Wall. Part of (Y/N) didn’t want to leave Sandor when they get there but she also knew that he didn’t want her around longer than she has already.  
  
Arya stops water dancing and looks towards two forms coming over, causing (Y/N) to stand and look as well. They both watch the two before Arya slightly calls over her shoulder to Sandor.  
  
“People coming. You can shit later, there’s people coming.”  
  
All that was heard from the man was a grunt to let the girls know he heard. (Y/N) grips Arya’s arm as the two people come closer. A woman, that towers over the two girls, and a boy. They stop in front of the girls and the four look at each other before the mountain of a woman speaks.  
“Morning.”  
  
(Y/N) tugs Arya closer to her, “morning.”  
  
The woman looks at the sword in Arya’s hand and the one hanging on (Y/N)’s hip, “I like your swords. Are we getting close to The Bloody Gate?”  
  
“About ten miles,” Arya speaks up.  
  
“You hear that, Podrick? Only ten more miles to The Bloody Gate.”  
  
Arya takes in the woman’s clothing, before looking back up at her face. “Are you a knight?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But you know how to use that sword.”  
  
The woman looks down at the sword, “I do.”  
  
“Does it have a name?” (Y/N) wished Arya would be silent so the two would leave.  
  
“Oathkeeper.”  
  
“Mine’s Needle. My sisters' doesn’t have a name.”  
  
The woman glances over towards the older girl, “good name.”  
  
Arya continues to ask questions, “who taught you how to fight?”  
  
“My father.”  
  
“Mine never wanted to. Said fighting is for boys.”  
  
The woman smiles softly, “Mine said the same. But I kept fighting the boys anyway, kept losing. Finally my father said, "If you're going to do it, you might as well do it right.””  
The sound of a belt clinking cuts the conversation, causing everyone to look towards the sound. Sandor stops behind the two Stark girls, dropping his hand to the hilt of his sword, his other hand reaches to press against the oldest Stark’s back.  
  
“Seven blessings. I’m Brienne of Tarth and this is Podrick Payne.” Brienne spoke.  
  
He sizes her up, “you want something?”  
  
“That’s Sandor Clegane, The Hound.” Podrick speaks, leaning close to Brienne.  
  
(Y/N), Sandor, and Arya’s eyes snap towards the boy, causing him to slightly shrink back.  
V Brienne’s eyes widen as she looks between the two girls, “You are the Stark girls. (Y/N) and Arya.”  
  
“I asked if you want something.” Sandor gets in front of the two girls, his hand coming to rest on the older’s stomach.  
  
One thing (Y/N) never understood was the protectiveness of the man towards her. She often wondered if he loved her as well, but she soon crushed her own hopes. Believing that he wouldn’t love her the way she did.  
  
“I swore to your mother, I would bring you two home.”  
  
(Y/N)'s jaw clenches as she speaks, “Our mother is dead.”  
  
“I know. I wish I could have been there to protect her.”  
  
Arya’s eyes narrow, “you’re not a Northerner.”  
  
“No, but I swore a sacred vow to protect her.”  
  
“Why didn’t you?” (Y/N)'s words made Brienne slightly flinch.  
  
“She commanded me to bring Jaime Lannister back to King’s Landing.”  
  
Sandor tensed and his hand grips the hilt tighter, “you’re paid by the Lannisters? You’re here for the bounty on me?”  
  
(Y/N)'s hand drops to grip Sandor’s hand that rested on her stomach, worried that the woman was here for that.  
  
“I’m not paid by the Lannisters.”  
  
Sandor scoffs, “No? Fancy sword you got there. Where'd you get it? I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life. Go on, Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold.”  
  
“Jaime Lannister gave me this sword.” Her thumb smoothed over the pommel of the sword.  
  
“The Bloody Gate is ten miles.” (Y/N) speaks distrustfully.  
  
“I swore to your mother by the Old Gods and The New-”  
  
Arya cuts her off, “we don’t care what your swore.”  
  
“Arya, (Y/N).”  
  
Sandor stands taller, “You heard the girls, they aren’t going with you.”  
  
“They are.”  
  
(Y/N) pulls Arya closer as both Brienne and Sandor pull their swords out. She pulls her a step back, ready to run if needed.  
  
“You’re not a good listener.” Sandor eyes the sword she holds,” Valyrian steel. I always wanted some Valyrian steel.”  
  
Brienne speaks to the Starks while her eyes are trained on Sandor. “Come with me, Girls. I’ll take you to safety.”  
  
“Safety?! Where the fuck's that? They’re aunt in the Eyrie is dead, they’re mother's dead, they’re father's dead, they’re brother's dead, Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There is no safety, you dumb bitch. You don't know that by now, you're the wrong one to watch over them.” Sandor speaks towards the woman roughly.  
  
“That’s what you’re doing? Watching over them?”  
  
Sandor stands tall as he shifts his sword in his hand, “aye. That’s what I’m doing.”  
  
The two are soon swinging their sword towards each other, (Y/N) and Arya watching the two. Podrick walks closer to the girl, his hand grabbing (Y/N)'s other hand, trying to tug them.  
  
“Come on, Lady Brienne will protect you better than he can.”  
  
(Y/N) struggles against the boy, before pulling him closer and bringing her knee up to his crotch roughly. Podrick’s grip falls off her hand and she pulls Arya to a rock to hide. Her hand grips Arya’s mouth to keep her quiet as she bites her lip. She hears the grunts and clashing as Sandor and Brienne fight. The sound of a body rolling down the hill beside them rings around them, letting them know it’s over. The two don’t move, waiting for Sandor to speak.  
  
“Where are they, Podrick?” Brienne speaks, making (Y/N)'s stomach drop.  
  
She feels her throat close up at the thought of Sandor dead at the bottom of the hill.  
  
“I-I don’t know, they ran off after Lady (Y/N) made me fall.”  
  
Brienne groans before speaking, “which way did they go, Pod?”  
  
“I believe that way.” He answers before the two start walking that way shouting the girls’ names.  
  
After they couldn’t see the two, they both scramble away from the rock and down to the bottom of the hill. They spot Sandor, bloody and looking on the brink of death. The sight causes tears to swell in (Y/N)'s eyes. As they walk closer, Sandor looks up towards them, he looks at both girls before keeping his eyes on (Y/N). He feels his heart clench at the sight of her, she looked pained as she looks at him.  
  
The oldest Stark walks over to him and crouches down, looking over him.  
  
“Are you going to die?” (Y/N) whips around to glare at her sister.  
  
“Arya!”  
  
The youngest shrugs and squats down, staring at the broken man. His eyes still on her older sister. Arya knew of the feelings both of them held for each other, but she didn’t want her sister with this man. Arya barley listens as Sandor begs the two to kill him, watching as her sister shakes her head. Sandor starts to taunt Arya, hoping it will push her to kill him. She walks closer, hearing her sister beg her not to kill him. The younger girl leans over and takes the coins he has, before looking at the two and starts to walk away. She notices her sister isn’t following and turns around.  
  
“(Y/N), come on. We need to go before Brienne and Podrick show back up.”  
  
(Y/N) shakes her head while looking at her sister, tears falling down her face. “I can’t leave him, Arya.”  
  
“Yes you can! Come on.”  
  
“I can’t, Arya! I love him and I will not leave him here.” The Oldest Wolf doesn’t notice the loving stare The Hound is giving her.  
  
Arya shakes her head and walks away, tears gathering in her own eyes as she hears her sister.  
  
(Y/N)'s hand is caressing Sandor’s cheek, “ Don’t die on me– Please. ”  
  
Sandor laughs painfully as he closes his eyes, only to open them as he feels something wet drop on his cheek. He looks up to see her damn near sobbing as she looks down at his blooded body. His own hand shakily comes up to rest on her cheek, she turns her head to press her lips against his hand, her eyes closing.  
  
“What’s the matter, Little One?” His heart breaks as she lets out a sob.  
  
“I love you too much to let you die here, I can’t lose you!”  
  
He shakes his head while staring up at her, “I won’t make it, you should go before she fully is gone.”  
  
(Y/N) leans down and rests her head on his, sighing softly. “I’m not leaving you.”  
  
She leans in and presses her lips against his, not flinching at the taste of dirt and blood. Sandor didn’t have the energy to kiss her back but Gods did he wish he could. As she pulls away, they look at each other with loving stares, his breathing slowing down greatly.  
  
He gives a weak smile and laugh, “all Starks are stubborn as they are honorable.”  
  
She gives a weak laugh as the tears continue to fall, only to fall faster as he passes out. As she leans her head against his again, her cries get louder. She hears the sound of hooves and voices, she didn’t move. The thought of being killed or kidnapped didn’t bother her as she keeps her eyes closed. A hand rests on her shoulder, it wasn’t demanding or aggressive, it was soft and kind. (Y/N) looks up at the man, his head full of grey curls blowing in the wind as he smiles pitifully towards the girl.

  



	2. A Girl and Hound In Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is now healed, he and (Y/N) are living a quiet life. Sandor continues to proves to others he can love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such Sandor Clegane trash and I will fight everyone who hates him. I loved writing this part, I love writing Sandor as a love-sick puppy.

It took weeks for Sandor to get his strength back, but it seemed shorter due to the love and attention (Y/N) gave him. The day of the fight, when they had thought he was going to die a man and soldier had found them. They had helped the two lovers, putting Sandor on the wagon they had and rode back to their small community. The people of the community helped mend Sandor’s wounds, then left (Y/N) to care for him. Through the time of him healing, the two got closer than before, their relationship becoming true. It still shocks Sandor how someone as kind and gentle as (Y/N) Stark fell for him. But he isn’t one to complain when things are going well.  
  
(Y/N) is sitting on a stump, patching a pair of trousers while Sandor is chopping wood beside her. Everytime he swings the axe down he grunts loudly, making the girl look over. Sweat has started to drip down his face, his hair sticking to him. The girl sets down her task and watches her lover continue to hack at the wood. He groans as he shifts his leg, it didn’t heal correctly, making (Y/N) stand and walk over to him.  
  
“You should take a break, Love.”  
  
Sandor looks over at her before nodding and setting the axe down. She smiles and walks closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist while looking up at him. The two look at each other, the wind dances around them, cooling the sweat that has gathered on their skin. The softness and endearment in Sandor’s eyes would be foreign to those that knew him before the woman in front of him came into his life. (Y/N) has only seen the love he held for her, she never knew what everyone meant when they talked about how he was a monster. She assumed that they only meant his scars after she was only shown love by him. Just as he shows her so much love, she makes sure to give him that love back. The love she shows makes him feel like a new person every time.  
  
“I hate to interrupt you two, but lunch is ready.” They look over to see Brother Ray smiling at them.  
  
Sandor grunts at the man before looking back at his lover, who laughs softly and kisses the right side of his face. She walks towards the hill, pulling his hand gently. (Y/N) knows Sandor didn’t like being around the other people in the community, a community that hates violence. He follows her, dreading the moment they are close enough to hear the whispers. Many of the people look at the two, many giving Sandor a fearful look. Just like Sandor, they didn’t know why (Y/N) loves him. She wasn’t concerned with what they thought, many of the women told her to pick one of the softer men in the community. (Y/N) often scoffed and walked away from them, annoyed that they feel the need to tell her what to do in life.  
  
The two lovers sit beside each other as they eat quietly, everyone else in a group talking and eating. (Y/N) is leaning against Sandor’s side, the sun making her tired. Sandor looks down at her before pressing a small kiss to her hair, causing her to look up at him with a smile. She hears Ray walking towards them, giggling quietly as Sandor rolls his eyes. He doesn’t like how much Ray preaches about no more violence but even though he won’t say it, he has a soft spot for the old man.  
  
Ray sits with a soft sigh, “I think some of the men are a bit afraid of you.”  
  
“I’m used to it.”  
  
Ray laughs quietly, “we all thought you were going to die.” (Y/N)’s hand reaches over and grabs Sandor’s. “But you proved us wrong every time, only one that believed in you was her.” He nods towards the Stark, “what keeps you going?”  
“Hate.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes at his response, knowing he is trying to seem stone cold.  
  
Ray looks at (Y/N) with a smile, “is that all?”  
  
Sandor looks down at his lover, the one who taught him how to feel again. She looks up at him again, her eyes making his act shatter. “No, I’m also going for the love I have with this woman.”  
  
(Y/N) smiles and leans up, pressing her lips against the corner of his own. Ray watches the two, the love they have for one another filling the air. Giving the two a smile (Y/N) stands up gathering their empty cups and bowels. They watch as she walks towards the group, heading to wash the dishes.  
  
“When do you plan on marrying?”  
  
“We haven’t talked about it.”  
  
“It’s clear that you two are in love, more than any couple I have seen. Why wait?”  
  
Sandor looks towards the ground, “I want to make sure she wants this.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m giving her time to realize that she deserves better, and that she will find it in one of these boys here.”  
  
Ray laughs, “she loves you, Clegane. I haven’t seen that much love from a woman since, well never. I’ve heard her cuss some of the women out for telling her to pick one of the other men, she even threatened one of them.” He claps his hand on Sandor’s shoulder, “I can see this love is one made by the gods themselves.”  
  
Sandor watches as Ray walks away before his eyes find (Y/N), she was cleaning up a little boys knee. He watches with a swelling heart as she leans down and kisses the knee, making the boy giggle and hug her. Watching her smile happily at the boy, he realizes this is what he wants. This is what he has always wanted, mostly. Sandor wants to be married to that girl, he wants to have children with her, a home where their kids can run around and be happy. That’s what he wants in life, he knew damn well this is what he wants.  
  
(Y/N) turns around to see Sandor staring at her, a small smile on his face. She smiles as well and walks over to him, Sandor meeting her halfway. His arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him as he feels his heart pound. Sandor leans his forehead on hers closing his eyes as he breathes in her scent. Her hands come up to hold his face gently, her fingers gently rubbing against his cheek.  
  
“Marry me,” his voice is a whisper.  
  
(Y/N) draws back slightly, watching as he opens his eyes frowning. Her heart breaks slightly as his eyes fill with hurt. “Are you sure you want to get married?”  
  
“Yes fuck yes, I want to marry you, (Y/N) Stark. I want nothing more than to have you as my wife.”  
  
She leans up her lips ghosting over his own, “I want nothing more than to be your wife. Of course I will marry you, Sandor Clegane.”  
  
Sandor presses his lips against hers softly, his hands gripping her hips tightly. As they pull away they keep their foreheads rested against the others, their eyes closed. Ray smiles down at the two, clearly happy that he was able to give Sandor the push he needed. Sandor Clegane, The Royal Hound, changing for the better, all done by the girl from the North.  



	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is finally the day for the happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I am so sorry! Also the smut part is shit because I am just kinda done with this story.. I am so sorry.

Once it had spread that the two newest members were getting married soon, the people in the small community were extremely excited. Many people in the community came married or got married rather soon, so it has been a while since the last wedding.The women all kept (Y/N) away from Sandor most of the time, trying to make the perfect dress. Even though she had said she only wants a simple dress and wedding, the women wanted to go great with it. It was exhausting for the Stark, and Sandor can see it weighing down on her. Since the men in the community are still scared of him, they are less crowding about the wedding. The only one talking and trying to help Sandor personally is Ray. This is a plus for Sandor, but he hates seeing the woman he loves stressed about everything because of the women.  
  
(Y/N) walks into the small home she and Sandor live in, smiling softly as she sees Sandor asleep in a chair. She walks over and nudges him gently, trying to wake him up. It was late, very late but the women of the community held her out late to try different dresses they made. Sandor’s eyes open as his eyebrows scrunch up, only to smooth back out when he sees his love. He smiles up at her, only for the smile to drop as he notices the dark circles around her eyes. Standing up, Sandor cups her face in his hands and kisses her forehead before picking her up and walking towards their bed.  
  
“I need to change, Love.” (Y/N) gives a quiet laugh as Sandor puts her on the bed.  
  
The man squats down to take off her shoes, standing back up as he tosses them to the side. He reaches up to undo the laces on the front of her dress, once they are undone he grabs the bottom of her dress and lifts it up. (Y/N) lifts her bum up to let him pull it off her, leaving her bare to him besides her smalls. Sandor’s hands gently glide over her exposed body, starting from her waist moving up. As his hands reach her breast, he gently circles her nipples with his thumb, making the girl sigh softly. He continues moving his hands up to reach her head, lifting her head close to his to give her a deep kiss. Her hands come up to rest on his chest, her body melting under the passion the kiss holds. Sandor pulls away and rests his forehead against hers with his eyes close while catching his breath.  
  
He sighs softly before standing straight and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Sandor kicks off his boots before getting on the bed with (Y/N), wrapping both of them in the furs that cover the bed. As they lay in bed together, Sandor’s hand rubs (Y/N)’s arm slowly and her fingers draw shapes on his chest.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
(Y/N) looks up at Sandor, confused. “What is tomorrow, Love?”  
  
“We are getting married tomorrow night, just us two and Ray.”  
  
She smiles and nods her head before resting it in the crook of his neck. Sandor holds her close to him as they both start off to a dream of what tomorrow will bring.  
  
(Y/N) wakes up to light shining through the room, rising up on her elbows to look around. Noticing Sandor is gone, she gets out of bed and heads to the main room. Her feet stop as she notices him in the small kitchen, his back to her as he finishes up cooking. Sandor’s stomach flexes as he feels her cold hands smooth over his sides to his naval, her lips pressing soft kisses on his shoulder. One of his hands comes to encase hers that are on his naval, using his thumb to rub small circles on the skin. They both stand there while he finishes the food.  
  
Once he was finished cooking, Sandor turns around and leads his love to the table and sets the food down. They both sit there in silence while they eat, enjoying the comfort they recieve just from sitting there. After they finished eating, they both washed the bowls together. Before they both left to do what they needed to do in the community, they shared a soft kiss.  
  
The whole day was filled with both lovers spacing out, thinking about tonight. The night that will finally tie them together as one. It was excited to them both. Sandor never believed he would get married, it was not something he ever thought about. (Y/N) knew she would get married, but never to the man she would actually love. That wasn’t the case anymore for either of them, Sandor was glad to be a married man soon and (Y/N) was happy to marry a man she truly loves.  
  
(Y/N) walked into her home, knowing she needed to get ready for the ceremony. On the bed was a white dress, simple but beautiful. As she stared at the dress, someone knocked on the door. She gently touched the dress before heading to answer the door, only to be greeted by Olive, a lady from the community.  
  
“Ray had asked me to help you get ready. I promise that no one knows that I am here or know about the wedding.”  
  
(Y/N) smiles at the woman before leading her to the bedroom, where they go about getting the girl ready. Once the dress fitted to her body, Olive has the soon-to-be Wife sit down. Her hair is then braided and small white flowers are threaded into the braids. Once (Y/N) was done getting ready, she looks in the mirror, tears gather in her eyes. It has finally settled in that she was about to be married to her true love.  
  
Olive’s hands grab onto the girl’s shoulders and her head leans against the other girls. “You look absolutely beautiful. Sandor is one lucky man.”  
  
As (Y/N) goes to answer there is a knock on the door, making both girls look towards the front room. They walk out and answer the door, Ray standing there. Olive smiles at him before hugging (Y/N) and leaving the home. Ray offers his arm, to which (Y/N) takes and they leave the house.  
  
The girl lets out a sigh as they get closer to the area Sandor had picked out for the wedding. Ray lets out a quiet laugh and pats her hand, letting her know it will be okay. Sandor comes into view and both lovers stop for a moment. This moment allows Ray the time to slip up to his post, a spot to stand in front of the two. Smiling as the tears start to fall down her cheeks, (Y/N) walks to her spot beside Sandor. They both look at each other, tears falling down their faces already.  
  
Ray starts the ceremony, the whole time the two lovers are looking at each other with so much love. After he is finished speaking it was the man and wife’s turn to finalize their love.  
  
“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…” They say the names of the seven first.  
  
“I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,”  
  
“I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”  
  
Finally Sandor says the final words leading to the kiss that will bind them together for once and for all. “With this kiss, I pledge my love.”  
  
The kiss they share as husband and wife is full of passion and love. Once they pull away, Ray congratulates the two and gives his best wishes before walking back to community. Both Clegane’s stand there for a moment, basking in the happiness of marriage. Sandor is the first to snap out of his haze, picking (Y/N) up and walking to their home.  
  
After Sandor opens the door, he sets his wife down before turning around and closing the door. (Y/N) walks towards the bedroom, Sandor following close behind. He stops in the doorway to watch as the girl slowly starts to undress, his heart racing at the thought of seeing her bare skin. Of course he has seen her undressed before, but everytime it takes his breath away and leaves him in a loved daze. She turns around to face him, his eyes taking in the way her nipples have hardened due to the harsh cold, goosebumps covering her skin.  
  
Sandor, still in his loved daze, starts to take off his clothing. (Y/N) watches her husband, feeling the need for him fill her every vein. Once both are completely undressed, they get on the bed. (Y/N) is under Sandor, his hands gently sliding up her body. Their lips meet in a deep kiss as their groins slowly and softly press together. Quiet moans and whines are released into the room as they feel more pleasure.  
  
Deciding that he can not wait much longer, Sandor reaches down to grasp his cock in his hand and slowly, almost barely, starts to press himself into his aroused wife. (Y/N)’s nails dig into his arms as she feels the burning stretch of him sliding into her. Once he is fully inside her, their hips pushed flushed against the others, he sits there for a minute. Their loud breathing is the only thing heard as they laid their feeling each other.  
  
The roll of (Y/N)’s hips sends a flame through Sandor’s body, making him move. Every snap of his hips makes the girl’s back arch. Their bodies moved together as one, their sounds mixing together in a perfect song. As their love is consummated, the gods are above getting their own little surprised for the married couple ready


End file.
